


Usere Non Numera

by HeartOfStars



Series: Whatever It Takes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In This House We Love And Appreciate Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tearjerker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but also pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfStars/pseuds/HeartOfStars
Summary: Latin translation: "Use the hours, don't count them."AKA: The story behind the picture of Tony and Peter in Endgame. Lots of feels.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whatever It Takes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Usere Non Numera

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some swearing.  
Part three in the Whatever It Takes series; it's not necessary to read the other parts first, but all three complete the three-fold story of Tony, Steve, and Thor.

Reporters. Fluorescent lights. A slideshow of Anthony Edward Stark’s life in pictures. Visitors trying to get into rooms that were sure to hold dozens of secrets, and being stopped by armed bodyguards. Stark Tower hadn’t seen a day this busy in months, not since Tony and Pepper’s official engagement party; but while today’s occasion was not quite as well attended, it was almost more important. 

It was a way to make sure Spider-Man’s secret identity stayed secret.

Nonetheless, Happy Hogan was acting stressed. Of course, Happy was always stressed; but today it seemed worse, and for the sake of his young protege, Tony was willing to put up with him. 

“Tony, it just doesn’t seem realistic,” Happy said, half jogging to keep up with Tony, who had to hold back the urge to laugh. “He’s--he’s just a high school kid, kind of an annoying one—”

“Well, sure. But you gotta admit, he’s entertaining.” A woman was struggling to control her two kids, who had to be both under the age of five; Tony pulled a repulsor battery out of his pocket and tossed it to them. 

Happy blinked. “Do you just have those _ on _you at all...no, I don’t think I want to know.” He sighed. “Really, Tony, do you understand how many times the kid texts me? Per day?”

“Last time we talked, I think it was somewhere in the low twenties—”

“Thirty-four,” Happy said. “Thirty-four, Tony. Sure, he’s a great—”

Tony lowered his sunglasses to give Happy a warning stare.

“Intern,” Happy said as two chattering teenagers walked by. “He’s a great intern. But, Tony, why go to all this trouble? The school’s investigating it, and he doesn’t have time to deal with that. Just cancel the internship and let him keep saving neighborhoods.”

“Because that internship’s his cover, Happy,” Tony said, careful to keep his voice low. “Maybe the administration’s going to shut up if I throw it out the window, but you know what the press is like. After an hour, they’ll show up here. They’ll ask me questions about it, they won’t get answers, and they’ll go to the kid. And he won’t say anything either, but then his friends will find out, they’ll start digging into his life, eventually the whole thing comes out. See how that works, Hap? Either way it’s all on me. I’m responsible for him in the first place, so I need to make sure the other guy stays a secret.”

“The other guy?” Happy frowned. 

“You know.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Picked it up from Bruce; God damn, I miss him. It’s the easiest way to describe what we do without telling anyone.” He clapped Happy on the shoulder. “You see what I mean.”

Peter had called Tony early that morning to tell him the school administration was complaining that his so-called “internship” had never been put down in the books, and unless Peter turned up within the next day with proof, they were going to inspect the internship itself. Which didn’t necessarily mean they’d expose the kid’s identity, but with all that attention on him, it was bound to happen eventually. 

So what better than to throw a gigantic party celebrating the internship itself? 

“Mr. Stark!”

The kid himself. Tony removed his sunglasses as Peter approached him, looking absolutely panicked. 

“Hey, kid, what’s going on?” 

“What’s…” Peter shook his head. “What the--what the hell is this all this about? You told me to come over here, but I don’t--please tell me this isn’t about--”

“The internship? Yeah, it is.”

Peter’s eyes blew wide. “What?! So, so everyone’s looking into it? The principal must’ve told someone--is that why all those reporters are here? And half my class? Does anyone know? Does Aunt May--”

“Oh, shit, I said that wrong.” Tony sighed. “No, kid. No one knows. I’m getting you that official document you were so worried about.”

Peter frowned. “But, but the people…”

“It’s a party,” Tony explained. “If people are suspicious, I figured, why not overdo it just to make sure everyone gets the point?” 

Peter stared at him, looking just bewildered instead of panicked, which Tony guessed was an improvement, but still not great. This was supposed to be a celebration. If half the guests noticed the man of the hour looking like he’d just found out his exam results, that wouldn’t go over well. 

Thankfully, Rhodey showed up at that exact moment with the internship certificate. 

“Here you go, Tones,” he said, placing the framed document in Tony’s hands. “It’s official now.” 

“Thanks, Rhodes.” Tony handed the certificate to Peter, who just stared at it. “Now we can all relax about the whole business, huh?”

“Sure thing.” Rhodey glanced at the stunned Peter. “Congratulations, Parker, you’re a real asset to the team.”

Then he walked away, and Peter looked more confused than ever. 

“So,” Tony said, patting Peter’s shoulder. “Suspicion gone. Issue over. End of everything.”

“You…” Peter frowned. “You’d really do all this? For me?”

Tony blinked. That’s what had him confused? Disbelief that Iron Man would go that far? An uncomfortable feeling that Tony had felt before but tried to suppress on a regular basis tightened his chest. He never should’ve said half of that; of course he liked the kid, but getting sentimental about him was out of the question. 

_ No, _ he told himself. _ Shut the hell up. That’s what your dad would’ve done. You’re Tony. You’re different. _

“Yeah, kid,” he said, bringing up his arm again to go around the kid’s shoulder. “I did. You saved the city not too long ago, right? It’s the least I can do.” 

Peter beamed at him, and Tony wanted to take it back. Now he felt more uncomfortable, but he was in too deep now. Sure, he’d never be a father--he didn’t deserve it, after everything he’d done--and Peter was the closest he’d get to a kid. 

“Hey!” Tony called, and several reporters turned around. “What’s going on? Is this a party or not? Let’s get a picture over here!”

“Uh, Mr. Stark--” Peter started, but Tony cut him off. 

“Nuh-uh. You want it official, it’s gonna be official. No more worrying, you can get back to superheroing…” Tony gave him a grin. “Everything’s good.”

“Until the next bad guy,” Peter said, looking way too excited about that.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Careful what you say in public, kid, I’m surprised you’ve kept this a secret this long, with that mouth of yours.” 

Peter didn’t even have time to respond to that before the photographers arrived. 

“Hey, great! Yeah, why don’t we just…” Tony looked over his shoulder. There was nothing behind them, except an old sign reading STARK INDUSTRIES. Almost too perfect. “Right here.” Peter was standing almost a foot to his left; Tony motioned him closer. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right; hold the certificate up, like that. There we go.” 

“This is going to the Post,” one of the reporters said, “so try to keep it professional.”

“You say that like it’s something I’ve...never done,” Tony said with a frown. He nudged Peter. “I’m professional all the time. Right, kid?”

“Uh, right,” Peter said, almost too quickly. 

“Right. All right, here we go.” Tony settled into his usual I’m-Iron-Man-and-I’m-too-cool-for-the-Sunday-paper pose, chin raised high and eyes looking off into the distance; then at the last second he leaned in toward Peter. “Hey, kid. Bunny ears, silly face, let’s do it.”

Peter frowned up at him. “But you just said--”

“Yeah, I know what I said, this is a once in a lifetime occasion! They’ll hate it, it’ll be great.” Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “What do you say?”

Peter grinned. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark.”

“All right, we’re ready!” Tony said. As the camera flashed, he and Peter raised bunny ears behind each other’s heads, Peter gave a silly grin, and Tony pointed at the certificate in Peter’s hands, which was upside down. 

“Mr. Stark!” one of the reporters protested. “If it _ is _true that your relationship with this young man is strictly professional--”

“You don’t have to print it,” Tony said, walking past them; Peter trailed behind him. “Just get it to me. Frame it, send it to my office, something like that. And anyway,” he said with a grin, “it doesn’t matter. I’m Tony Stark.”

Only several steps away did Tony realize Peter was gawking again. He rolled his eyes. “What now, kid? Scared that’s gonna be all over your school’s bulletin board?”

“No,” Peter said, as if it was ridiculous. Okay, maybe Tony was misjudging him. “I’ve just never...I mean, I’ve heard you and the press have a love-hate relationship, but I’ve just--”

“Oh, right, you’ve never seen it. Makes sense.” Tony clapped Peter’s shoulder, firmly but gently. “Well, if I have to fight the press for you, that means you never have to.” 

Peter’s eyebrows shot up; too sentimental once again, thought Tony. “Well, uh...thanks, Mr. Stark.” He looked...nervous, for some reason. Duh. Iron Man had just done all this for him. “If--if there’s anything I can do for--”

“Yeah, I want you to come to my workshop twice a day and praise me on live television.” Tony chuckled as Peter frowned, apparently trying to work out whether Tony was serious or not. “Kidding. Obviously. No, Parker, you don’t owe me a damn thing. Just skedaddle off to...football practice, or whatever you do with your free time.”

“And saving the world,” Peter added quickly. 

“Okay,” Tony said, fighting back memories of falling from space and watching Pepper fall and being responsible for the deaths of millions of people. That wasn’t happening now. He was just having a fun day with Spider-Man, who’d be around to take over from him years from now. “Yeah, sure. When we need you.” 

Peter was still looking at him earnestly. Tony sighed. 

“God, kid. I _promise you_ we’ll call when we need you.” 

A bright grin split Peter’s face. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark.” He ran a hand over the internship certificate. “Thanks so much! See you around!”

Then, almost bouncing, he ran off down the hall. Faintly, Tony heard him whooping and smiled despite himself. He didn’t know how it was possible, but whenever he was around Peter Parker, he stopped thinking about his demons.

Was that why he’d done all this, then? Just to have the kid around? Out of selfishness?

Whatever it was, he felt happy. And not just him. He’d made _Peter_ happy. 

“See you around,” he repeated to himself. It felt good to be able to say that to someone. Putting his hands in his pockets, Tony strolled back into the penthouse, feeling that for once, it might be a good day.

FIVE AND A HALF YEARS LATER

_“I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t--” _

_ “I hope they remember you.” _

_ “He destroyed the stones, Tony. They’re gone.” _

_ “I lost someone very important to me...a lot of people did. And now we have a chance to bring everyone back!” _

Bullshit. It was absolute, utter shit, down to the core. Time travel? A time heist, to bring everyone--Tony couldn’t even think about it. Not with the life he had now, not with Pepper, Morgan...he _ had _ a kid. His kid, who somehow, against all odds, had been given to _ him _following his failure to save everyone. What if she got canceled out?

Or, even if she didn’t, what if Thanos just defeated them again? What if _ he _died in the past...and Morgan grew up without a father?

He couldn’t take that chance. That kid needed him...and he needed her.

With a sigh, Tony finished drying one of the plates and set it in the cupboard; and in doing so, by absolute chance, his eyes fell on a framed picture resting behind some of Pepper’s flowers. 

The internship picture.

It felt like too much to even touch it, but Tony hadn’t dared to look at it in years. He picked it up, his hands shaking; dusted it off; stared at his and Peter’s happy faces...at that plucky kid, who was having the time of his life.

_ “I don’t want to go--” _

He could have Peter back. 

An idea sparked in Tony’s mind. Peter back, with him, telling him jokes and showing up when they needed help and getting up after he’d been knocked down repeatedly and bringing up movies as ancient as some of Tony’s equipment--

Tony had left the kitchen; he was headed to the workshop. There was a formula in his head, a possibility, and it wouldn’t go away; numbers and letters and algorithms and Peter Parker were flashing in his brain. 

It was too much to hope for. It was way too much, a shot in the dark. 

But it was worth that shot.

_I'll get my kid back. Whatever it takes. _


End file.
